Kuroshitsuji : Book of Cure
by BadGal05
Summary: After the incident occured at the Campania Ship, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian are left with a mystery on their hands. Along the way, they met a suspicious noble man, who dislikes noblemen, and a case of missing womens.
1. Kuroshitsuji

~~~~*~~~~

Women has always been treated as fragile objects, replacements and most of all, weaklings.

"Okaa-san!"

A young girl in a tattered beautiful gown, cried in distressed as she was taken away from her mother.

It was supposed to be a happy birthday for me...

She was abused, tortured and experimented. She screamed all she can but no help did come.

Until, a syringe was struck to her. Did she stop.

It was a traumatic experience for a young girl like me.

Every night, it would come back and haunted.

She looked at herself in a pool of blood. And she was shocked to see a monster in the reflection.

She was no longer her beautiful self.

I thought it was the end for me.

Nobody could save me from this side.

Then her mind go blank, as white as sheet. Unknowingly, her fingers started to move on their own.

Creating circles, drawings of a forbidden occult summoning.

At least that's what I thought.

Words were spoken, and spells were casted.

Came a demon of serpent.

I had to do, what I had to do.

I want power...

I want strength...

I want control...

For My mother...

For My step-mother...

And

For My step-sister...

"If that is your wish."

For the people who disrespected us! I vowed to become an inspiration to women.

"I want you!"

"I want your power"

Blood were shed, uncontrollaby. Excruciating pain filled my left eyeball.

Once I reopened my eye...

Blood Red Faustian Contract is embedded on my left eye.

The bright sun rises up, shining around the palace-like mansion, along the area of clean grass, to the glitter reflecting of the waters from the fountain centring the terrain.

The Head Butler prepared a complete breakfast for her mistress, giving her the utmost hospitality that every lady needs.

As silent as he was, as to not distured her sleep, he entered her room,

From the left side of the room, a beautiful indigo master's bedroom, the right side of the bed is a large recatangle window, the right side of the bed is a small desk with three oval mirrors and from the right side of the room is full with cabinets and closet.

He was a bit suprised to see the lady has awoken. She stands infront of her large window, bare footed on the floor.

"My This is a very rare sight to see, Indeed." He whispered.

Then he make her favorite tea, as he was done making it, he went over to her side.

"It such a nice view up here" the Countess spoke softly.

The butler lose his smile, intently staring at his master.

"If only I could have a day without work, that would been nice" she continued.

"There is no time for dillydally, my lady, for now, you have to work" The Butler informed him.

He crouched his body slightly, matching her master's height, handing her tea.

"Today, I have prepared you favorite, Darjeeling Tea" The butler spoke firmly

The Countess take her tea, shaking it slightly before she took a sip. She sighed in the taste while closing her eyes.

As she took another sip, her off shoulder nightdress looses slightly, exposing her smooth neck among her pink hair.

The butler moved his radiant green eyes trailing down to her master's neck. His blood rushed up suddenly before he could clear his throat.

"Milady, I have prepared your bath" He told her in his husky deep voice.

"Is that so" The Lady said. She handed back the tea to his butler.

The Butler assist her in walking to her bath. On his other hand, holds the towel as he gave it to her.

"I will call on the maid" The Butler bowed down, he waited for the lady to enter the bathroom.

Before he leaves the room, then he proceeded to find the maid, first thought in his mind is, The Kitchen.

And so when he heard the pitter platter sound coming from the kitchen.

"I figured I found you here" The Butler guessed.

"Milady is in need of your assistance"

A blonde young woman in an early 20's is a maid who is in charge of the cooking, cleaning and sometimes household chores.

Her bright orange colored eyes stared daggers at the smiling butler.

Katana.

The maid and the butler relationship is... not so good. She respect him but she also dislikes him.

"Of course" she replied in her emotionless voice. Wiping her hands dry then she went upstairs.

After the maid had help the milady bath herself, then she helps her dries herself. And put on her robe.

"Is that everything Milady" She asked gently, brushing smoothly her milady's pink long hair.

"Yes, you may go now" The Milady ordered her

The Maid places the hairbrush back, and bowed to her. Along the way, the butler and the maid collided on the door.

The maid glared at the butler "Her Milady ask for you" she spits at him.

The Butler not affected by her frightening figure, rather he was amused by her, "Thank you for your kindness"

The maid walked out of the door grumpily, dark aura clouded her whole body.

The butler chuckled, he then closes the door,

"Did you anger her again, Ethel?"

Lady

"On the contrary ma'am, the feeling's mutual between us" the butler confessed.

He walked over to his mistress, as he take over brushing her straight hair.

"For Today you will have your paino lesson with Ms. Bourgois in the morning,

And you'll have the whole afternoon free."

"Right, Mrs. Buorgois" the milady giggled evilly, looking straight at his butler through the mirror.

The butler knew that look but he grinned, he kneeled on one knee with a hand on his chest and said "Yes, Her Mistress"

The Countess wores her signature look, consists of white undershirt, Long Indigo jacket, Black ribbon, black evening gloves and short pencil skirt.

Then the milady sits comfortably sits on the side of her bed, while the butler crouches down facing her barefooted legs.

He gently place her legs on top of his lap, for him to put on the marron see through stockings neatly.

"Your milady, Breakfast will be held outside in the pavilion. I have prepared your favorite." The butler stated.

After he put on her black heel boots, he grab her hand to lift her up.

"Ms. Buorgois, will not be coming until later?" Milady asked.

The butler answered "Precisely" Neatly placing a floral hat to her head, moving it a bit to look nice.

"Now the-" Milday was about to say something but his butler cut her off.

"But there is still something missing.." The butler said, not even intimitated by her mistress narrowed eyes at him.

He took out a peacock feathered fan out of his coat, then giving it to her milady.

"Your fan, milady" grinned widenly

She chuckled, she take the fan from him, and smiled.

"You always never forget, Ethel" she spoked with a seductive voice, grinning so madly

Ethel nodded. With a devilish grin, the same as his milady.

Outside the Rosseau Manor, a beautiful pond with fishes is situated the right side of the manor.

A beautiful pavilion, surrounded by green bushes, where Milady is taking her breakfast quietly, as she listened to the birds chirping around.

With her butler around, serving her favorite tea, Everything was perfect, until...

A loud crash noise was heard not too far from the pavilion. And then smoke come out from the bushes.

Milady dropped down her tea to the table, creating a loud clank that almost spilled the tea.

"What had he gotten into now!" Milady angerely said.

"Ethel, stay here" She ordered

"Yes, Her Mistress" He bows down slightly

She goes over to where the commotion is, and she met with Katana, her maid.

"Katana, What's going on?" She asked with a stern voice

The maid, shocked at her mistress voice, began to feel nervous.

The Countess had never seen Katana so nervous, she was always so blank and expressionless, now she's showing emotion?

She passed her, not even listening when her maid started to speak, then she saw in front of her.

All of her precious roses are all dried up, the supposed red color was is now brown. She gently carresses the petals.

"Mistress! I'm terribly sorry, I have forgotten to water the roses, I'm terribly sorry." An tall old man at the age of 70, tried to apologize with all his might.

He know not mess with her mistress. But he never intented to forgot it.

"You know how important this to me, and you dare apologize to me" she said in a quiet and scary voice.

Her right hand clenches tightly, then she strongly slapped the old man's cheek with the back of her hand.

The old man stumbles, and dropped into his knees. He touch his cheek and was horifired to see blood.

Her mistresse's bronze ring on her right hand, ring finger created that gash on his cheek.

"Now look at this, you even dirtied my ring" showing her hand covered mostly in her ring finger. An heirloom bronze ring that been passed on by her family.

"I'm...sorry" the old man apologized once more, this time he was more sincere.

Her maid, Katana, she quickly take out a napkin and went to her. But her Ethel was already at Her mistress's side.

"Katana, Escort him outside" The butler ordered Katana.

Katana groaned, but nonetheless, abide to his orders. She help the poor helpless old man and went to the kitchen, to aid him.

Ethel was supposed to hand her out a napkin but her milady stop her.

She forcely take out her ring that is covered entirely with blood.

Her butler was confused, at her milady's action.

She hand it to her butler and ordered "Clean it out first"

She let the ring fall onto his butler's palm.

"Yes, Her Mistress"

As soon as the butler spoke, a gush of wind came to her. Her butler was no longer by her side.

Sigh.

Then the milady, went inside to her manor and washed her hands.

Ms. Bourgios, is the youngest female pianist in the whole of England. Although she had not known everything yet, there is a reason for why milady chose her.

The Milady is currently playing a song, while Ms. Bourgois watched her.

She had changed her clothes awhile ago, instead of a dress, she wears a men's dress. Her hair is tied in a bun hiding behind her brown hat.

Making her more like a young boy rather than a young girl.

Ms. Bourgois wanted to ask her about her weird clothing for she have seen nobles wearing decent gowns and dresses, but she never mind it.

As the milady hits the final note, she had finish her play.

"Magnifique darling" giving her a short applaude "now this time, just follow my lead, mistress" Ms. Buorgois requested.

The countess placed her fingers to the piano, as Ms. Bourgois started to play, milady follows also.

They were creating the perfect harmony, it was a beautiful sound.

Ms. Bourgois was so into it, her eyes closes in satisfaction.

The countess saw her face, and the she looked at her hands. Then she had devilish look on her face.

She slowly place her hand on top of Ms. Bourgois's hands, which makes the tutor stops playing and she opens her eyes.

"Do you ever wonder why I've dressed like this?" Milady spoke with a deep male voice.

Ms. Bourgois was quite shocked, but a little confused so she answered "No"

The Countess suddenly stood up and went behind her tutor.

Then She held Ms. Bourgois chin and lean down to her face very closely.

"I like a women with a very beautiful face" the milady confessed, giggling.

Ms. Bourgois face become pale, she was disgusted by this young lady.

Ethel had finished replanting her young mistress's favorite roses, cleaning the ring. And tending the other flowers, cleaning the pavili9lon and done.

As he went to the entrance of the manor and saw Ms. Bourgois hurrying to get inside the carriage.

It soon took of within a second, it was already far from the manor.

The butler chuckled, wondering what did the mistress do to her 15th tutor.

Meanwhile, milady is quite irritated, with her back and shpulders leaned against the piano keys.

It wasn't the first time this has happened.

Then out of knowhere her left wrist started to throb, she tried to massage it but the pain is still there.

Her newly cleaned bronze ring sparkles as the light shines through. She gazes at her ring with a deep thought.

Memories of her past flashes in her mind... her mother... her sister... her father... the fire...

"Milady?"

She snapped out her thoughts and came back to reality. Gasping her breath, her eyes widening in shock.

"Shall we be going?" Her butler asked with a worried look on his face

"A-a yes, of course." Milady stuttered still manges to speak with a baritone voice.

Its 5:30 p.m.

The sun descend from the sky, creating a beautiful ray colors of yellow, orange, red and violet.

Meanwhile, The Countess had work hard every hour, signing every sheets, her wrist started throb every second she write.

Her brain cannot take the writing anymore, all the while staring at the letters and word for many hours. Her eyes started to hurt also.

When the butler opened slightly ajar, he could see her mistress massaging her eyes and her forehead.

He figured the milady could use little break perharps?

Then he closes the door quietly and began preparing a tray of, consisting of ceylon tea, and a small plate of fresh baquettes.

After that he entered her milady's room, the tray was held both in his hands and a black folder stuck between his shoulder and chest side.

She was ordered by the milady to research on the informatiom about the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Young master, after a long hour of working, you deserve a cup of tea and newly baked baguettes" The Butler suggested it.

"Thanks Ethel, but I'm not in the mood to eat anything" the mistress tiredly said

"Oh, but you have your baguettes, milady. Its your favorite" the butler teasingly said.

The Countess managed to glare at his butler, her appetite seems to be gone in the last 20 minutes.

"This is all I could manage to for the information of the Phantomhive Earldom" The butler gave the black folder to his milady.

She had been waiting to get her hands of the information.

She turned the page, and read the information loudly

"13 years of age, he's younger that I thought it could be.

Owner of the Funtom Corporation, such a succesful business he had."

"I've also obtained information about his past" The butler added

So Milady turned the page 2, and read aloud most of it.

"On the ninth of his tenth birthday... The manor was set on fire...after a month of excruciating torture and rape...

We're the same

He returns to the Phantomhive household with an enigmatic black-clad butler with incredible supernatural abilities..."

"Like you" Milady looked at his butler in the eyes.

He nodded along

"He had solved many crimes plaguing the london..." she finishes and closed the folder.

She thought for a second before she speak in a deep voice

"Perharps we might need more information... including his servants" her eyes darken

"I thought you might say that" the butler said, with a anotherblack holder held in his hand, handing it to her.

The Countess tsked, she angerly take the black folder

"Why didn't you just tell me you already had it" she demand him.

The butler just grinned.

She sighed in exasperation, But before she could read what's inside, she let out a short yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Mistress Its time for your bed" The butler reminded her

"I guess... I could continue this tomorrow" Her milady spoke with a soft voice.

After the Countess shower herself, she changed into her white frlliy nightgown.

She climb into the bed, then layed down into the soft pillow, closing her eyes and released a comfortable sigh.

The butler placed the Fleur Heirloom ring inside of an ancient small box.

Then he pulled the bedsheet stopping below the neck. After that he held the large candlesticks which had three candles lit up the room.

The Countess opened her eyes, and stared intently at the butler's deep blue eyes.

"I will be going, My Mistress. Sweet Dreams" The Butler bid goodnight to her, before leaving the room.

He was about to turn the knob, when he was stopped by a sound of needing.

"Ethel?"

The butler secretly grinned.

"Yes, Young Mistress?" He asked

"Uhm... Can you guard my room." She requested.

The butler was shocked at first but then he smiled

"Milady, This manor is impossible for trespassers or bad people to come in. You know that right"

Even from the darkness, he could see her milady grumbled

"Or You just want me by your side."

"JUST DO What I said" she yelled at the first words but then soften the rest.

Silence surround the room for long.

"Yes" Ethel whispered.

He goes around over to the large window, placing the candlelights over to the desk. Then he slowly sit beside her sleeping form, back facing him.

His eyes wander around until he saw the full moon shining over through the window.

Hour passed, Ethel leave the room. He stands still at the door for a minute...

His smile turned upside down, and he blows all the candles, darkness filled the hallways.

And then...

The sound of heels clanking to the floor was heard.

Dark Aura envelop the whole entire body of that person. It wore entire black torned up dress.

And from the darkness, a white fanged teeth smiled, and a pair of pink glowing eyes.

"I cannot bare to wait, I wanted to eat her sssssssssssoul" Ethel declared.

A long snake like tongue came out from his mouth.

Ssssssssssssssssssss

The demon laughed evilly and laughed louder, it echoes through the hallways.

And that night, the butler has shown his true colors, his true form.


	2. His Butler, The Search

_My Dear Boy,_

 _How have you been my_

 _child? I heard about the terrible_

 _incident occured in the Campania_

 _Cruise. It pains me to see all of_

 _those whose life were taken away_

 _so quickly. And to think, if you_

 _were one of those, I couldn't_

 _possibly be able to rule my_

 _kingdom without you, those poor_

 _helpless childrens and my_

 _important subjects, and there is_

 _no possibility of someone_

 _deserving to replace you and your_

 _position. By now, You almost gave_

 _me a heart attack when the news_

 _came in. I quickly wrote this letter_

 _in a hurry, to see if you're well._

7:00 p.m. After they were 'rescued' in the Campania Cruise Incident.

'Victoria'

Ciel finished reading. Placing back the note into the envelope.

"Replacement?..." Ciel thought of that word.

He chuckled "The Phantomhive had been working for her Majesty as The Queen's Watchdog, Solving many crimes, as the aristocrats of evil.

Who could replace someone as powerful, exceptional and evil like me,

No one can take this position, other than me, only me...

Ciel Phantomhive" he declared in a deep, cold but not loud

"Indeed, no can ever win against you" Sebastian agreed with a smile, he give him a warm cup of tea.

Ciel took a sip from the cup, "Earl Grey? again"

"Sharp as always, bocchan" Sebastian compliment him.

Ciel hummed, and drank a mouthful, while his mind is filled with thoughts.

The next day in the morning, Elizabeth Midford came to visit the Phantomhive Manor, unannounced

"CIEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!" As the door opens, Elizabeth rans towards to ciel and hugged him tight. She twirled him around and around.

"E-elizabeth?!...air"

"Ciel! How many times I have to tell you! Its Lizzy! Lizzy" Lizzy reminded him

Then Lizzy looked at Ciel's outfit.

"What's with this outfit, Ciel? Its too dark" Lizzy complained.

"Lizzy, Why have you come here all of the sudden, I have an urgent business to attend to." Annoyingly said

Elizabeth eyes started to tear up

"But Ciel!!! I was worried about you! But you didn't care!!" She fell on her knees and sobbed

"O-oujo-sama, please don't cry" Mey-rin worriedly said.

Ciel sighed, while Sebastian waited on his side.

"Lizzy... I am here alright, j-just...get up from there"

Lizzy shooked her head rapidly, whimpering.

"Elizabeth!!!"

"YADA!!!YADAAAA!!!" Lizzy refused childishlily, flailing her arms around.

Ciel groaned, and Sebastian saw this, he needed to do something about it.

"Gomen, Oujo-sama, but we really must go, its a very important notice that we must not decline." Sebastian tried to talk into her.

"D-demo" Lizzy hiccups

A hand was stretch out from Lizzy's sight, she looked up and saw Ciel

"Here, A Lady must never sits on the floor, especially for you." Ciel said in a mannered voice

Lizzy hesitate for awhile,

"I'll buy you a new dress you like"

Added Ciel

"Hontou?!! Ciel!!! Gomen! Then, I'll be going now, lets meet-

"Tomorrow afternoon, I promise" Ciel assured her.

The sad expression in Lizzy was replaced by a contented happy expression.

"Mmmhh" Lizzy nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage for Lizzy." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Hai."

"Come, Lizzy. Your going home now." he politely said.

Although Elizabeth wanted to spend more time with him, she listened to him.

After all, she will be hanging out with Ciel tomorrow afternoon.

"BYE CIEL!!!!!!!!" Lizzy waved farewell to Ciel.

"O-oujo-sama, onegai! be careful" Her maid, Paula.

Elizabeth get inside the car, and pulled back the curtains. She laughed

"I'm just so excited for tomorrow" she said excitedly.

Paula sighed in relief, she was also happy that she is happy.

As The carriage went on, completely out of sight from the manor.

Ciel sighed finally, he turned to Sebastian and ordered to take another carriage, for the two of them.

"Demo...Bocchan, where are you going in such short notice?" asked Finny, while giving him his walking stick.

"I just need something to check with" just in time, the carriage stop beside the young master.

Sebastian opened the door for him. Ciel took the first step but he turned around to say something to his servants. He holds the tip of his hat,

"The three of you, guard the manor while I'm gone" he ordered the three.

"Hai!!!" The trio salute. Snake nodded quietly.

When Ciel saw all is well, he climb inside the carriage, followed by Sebastian.

Sebastian signalled the driver, and then they are off.

Baldroy sighed, "Bocchan is just a hardworker, isn't he"

"He sure is. But I'm glad... that Bocchan had come home." Finny said

"Yes! Yes! I was worried for our Bocchan." Mey-rin agreed.

"What exactly happened at the Campania Ship" curiously asked Baldroy while scratching the back of his neck

"Ne? Snake, you're there right?" Finny asked Snake

"Yes! Yes! Tell us what happened." Mey-rin agreed

Snake was about to answer their questions, when Tanaka interrupted them.

"Its best if we do not question the incident happened in the Campania Ship" The Normal Tanaka said.

"Is that so?" Baldroy sound disappointed, crossing his arms.

Finny and Mey-rin also sound disappointed.

Then all of the sudden, smoke came out of Tanaka, then he transform into his chibi form.

"Eh! Already!" Mey-rin said

"Oh yeah, I think I seen him talking to Sebastian awhile ago" Baldroy remembered.

"What happened to him?, said Emily" Snake asked with a high pitch voice.

"He has lower stamina levels than normal" Baldroy explained.

"It means that he has run out of energy, he become like this, in chibi" Mey-rin pointed out.

Tanaka was already sitting in his futon, drinking his lemon.

Ho Ho Ho

"Demo, Yokattane, Bocchan came home alive" Finny said.

Baldroy and Mey-rin nodded, with a smile on their face.

The Earl had his eyes on today's newspaper,

'Headline - Luxury Liner Campania, Sunk down.

Aurora Society, rumored to perform experiments to raise the dead'

"Bocchan, what are we going to do, if he's not there" Sebastian asked

Ciel folded the newspaper, holding it from his left hand.

He placed his elbow to the edge of the window, and leaned his chin over to his right palm.

"We'll just have to see, After all,

Ciel looked over to his side, where the bag was placed.

We have something of his"

Sebastian reached for the bag, he pulled the zipper and opened the bag wider.

"This treasure, we are talking about," Taking the Undertaker's funeral lockets.

Then he looked at Ciel, with a curious smile "Why would he entrust as something important as that to you" Sebastian questioned him.

"No idea, but whatever it is, we'll just have to talk to him about it" Ciel throws the newspaper over to his side.

"And if he's not there?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel

"We'll just have to keep it for awhile..." Ciel pulled back the curtains, looking up at the sky.

"Until he comes back..."

The Earl and his butler, who carried the bag, comes out of the carriage, stepping in front of a shop.

Undertaker's Funeral Parlor.

The half part of the Undertaker sign is already falling off, almost like it was never visited ever again.

"Figured he's not here" Ciel guessed.

"What shall we do next, Bocchan" Sebastian asked

"While he's not here, we shall investigate his shop"

Sebastian let himself enter first, checking if something dangerous pop out any minute.

When nothing happens, he opened the door for his Young Master to come in.

"Undertaker!" Ciel called for him.

But no one answered.

It was all dark, Sebastian has found a candlelight somewhere beyond this shop.

It lit the whole room, and as usual, coffins are everywhere. But it was not the same as before.

They looked around for a second, and when they went to the desk, they found nothing.

"He's knowhere to be seen" Ciel looked around, when something hit his shoe.

He looked down, and saw books scattered around the floor.

"What is this?"

"My lord. This shop has been empty for... many days, judging from the unorganized stacks of books."

Ciel quickly covered his nose, when he smells something bad.

"Ugh, What is that smell"

He looked at Sebastian who crouch down to a near coffin, he opened the lid.

"Its coming from this corpse, bocchan, its been left behind"

"Its not like for Undertaker to leave his corpse."

Sebastian picked up a book in a random place, examining it before he placed it back

Then we have nothing to search in here." Ciel sighed, placing his palm to his forehead.

"Its a shame though..." Sebastian frowned

"What it is now?" Ciel asked, as he looked at Sebastian.

"I even prepared something funny to make the Undertaker laugh" Sebastian sighed, holding his chin.

"Huh!!"

Ciel tsked. Clearly annoyed at Sebastian. But also glad, for he was not ready to face Undertaker again.

Undertaker. Where are you now.

In the afternoon, Ciel journey on to London with his butler, to supposedly meet up with Lau.

But because of the sudden visit of his fiance, Elizabeth. They had arrived late.

"I would send the message as soon as possible" Sebastian took of his young master's coat.

"See to it that Lau receives it" Ciel hands his hat to Sebastian

"Hai" Sebastian bows.

"I'm exhausted, I want to go straight to bed"

"But, Bocchan..." Sebastian tried to say something,

The door from the other side opened, and came Prince Soma.

"Ciel!!! You're here!!" Prince Soma excitedly said.

His Khansama, Agni came in second.

"Welcome home, Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian" Agni payes respect.

"Why am I keep forgetting you're here"

"Namaste, Everyone" Sebastian greeted

Prince Soma went to hug Ciel before he could get away from him.

"I miss you Ciel!!! You never visit me again after you been sick." Prince soma had him locked into his arms.

"Ha" Ciel mumbled.

Prince Soma chuckled

"Unfortunately, I have something urgent to go to, If you be so kind to take care of my young master for a minute." Sebastian requested Agni

"It will be my pleasure." Agni smiled

At the background, Ciel tried to get away from Prince Soma's grip, as strong as he can.

"Bocchan" Sebastian bid farewell to him, and he excuse himself.

Ciel took his chance to get from Prince Soma, and he succeded. He sighed and fix his dress.

Prince Soma just leave him be, instead he pat his left shoulder.

"Well then, How about we play that challenge 'chess game' with ne this time." Prince Soma

"I'm sorry but I'm going to rest. I'm not in the mood to deal with you" Ciel walked upstairs.

"What!" Prince Soma exclaimed.

"But Ciel! This is the second time you refused to play with me, just this once please" Prince Soma begged.

"No" Ciel refused, climbing to the second floor.

"But Ciel!" Prince Soma followed him.

"Goodnight" Ciel closed the door.

Prince Soma was dumbfounded, he stomp his foot, controlling his anger.

While Agni on his side, calm him down.

Ciel sighs

"I have returned"

Ciel gasped, and said "That was fast, as always" as he turned around and saw Sebastian near the window.

"As the Phantomhive's Butler, what would I do if I had not accomplish something of this level" Sebastian said.

Ciel went over to sit on the bed, takig of his coat.

"In the end, we never find him or anything at his shop" crossing his legs.

"I'm afraid, he is long gone from now on, Bocchan" Sebastian crouches infront of Ciel,

Ciel uncrosses his legs, "Have we not waste our time there, we should have plenty of time to talk with Lau"

Sebastian untied the strings from his boots, "Then you shouldn't have said about promising to buy a new dress for you fiance"

"What would I do, Its the only thought I come up with, to get rid of her. Besides, I don't want to hurt her feelings" Ciel truthfully said.

Sebastian stops midway on untieng the other boots.

"Oh, Are you starting to have feelings for her, bocchan?"

"Why would I?, She's my cousin, nothing else." Ciel defended, while untying his tie.

"Is there any other reason, other than that." Sebastian grinned evilly, he walked over to the other side of the bed, while looking at bocchan

Ciel followed his eyes, he quickly avert his eyes and looked down.

"Nothing" Ciel mumbled, he falls over to his bed.

"Quite a tiring day, is it not" Sebastian said.

"Excpet for you, I'm exhausted" Ciel complained.

"But there are still some paperworks you'll need to sign, my lord" Sebastian came in front of his young master, with a bunch of papers, where who knows where he gets it.

Ciel forced to sit up, grumbling he took the papers from Sebastian,

He looked at all the papers, he'll need to sign, he groaned

"Of course" massaging his forehead.

30 minutes has passed, Prince Soma and Agni are due asleep. The Earl is still signing those papers in the other room.

While Sebastian is thoroughly cleaning the whole house. After he's done.

He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"30 minutes passed, I must check on my, bocchan"

He head over to his bocchan's office room, he knocked over to his door gently,

But no one answered

"Bocchan?" He tried knocking again, but he never heard something.

He enters the room without permission, and he saw his young master, asleep on his chair.

Sebastian eyes widen slightly, but then he smiled. He close the door quietly.

"At least, change into your nightgown, before you go to sleep, bocchan" Sebastian whispered.

He went over to his bocchan, and glance at his peaceful sleeping face.

He grinned widely, and chuckled.

"You may act like an intelligent, grown-up noble, but you still look like a child to me" Sebastian mumbled to himself.

He gently put his arms around his bocchan, and carries him in his arms.

Ciel squirm slightly and scrunched up his face before returning to his peaceful face.

Sebastian went to his bocchan's room, he lays him down carefully in a sit-up position on his bed.

Taking of his eyepatch, his rings and his clothes.

He changed him into his nightgown, but he stops for a second to look at his bocchan's

He was still asleep, perfect, Sebastian can move at ease without making any noises.

He caresses his bocchan's cheek, fondling the strand of his hair.

He smiled sadly, before laying him down completely on his bed, he pulled the sheets and neatly smoothen the sheets.

He held the candlelights in his hand, he leaned forward to his master.

"Good Night, Bocchan" he whispered.

Then he quietly leaves the room. He stood still for a moment, he smiled.

He glanced at the candlelights he held, and blows all three at once. Darkness filled the entire house.

The night goes by so slow...


	3. His Butler, Shopping

Morning came too soon for Ciel Phantomhive, although he had to wake up earlier than usual to avoid a certain someone...

"Ciel!!! Where do you think you're going!!!"

Quiet as they passed by Prince Soma's room, but nothing can stop the clingy prince.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy this whole day. I have no time to deal with you" Ciel turned around, but was shocked to see the state of Prince Soma.

There infront of them, Prince Soma came out from his rooom in his pajamas and messy bed hair, while he tried not to doze off.

"Eh" Ciel looked disappointed by Prince Soma's ugly display.

"Prince Soma, you might want to change into your proper attire." Sebastian said.

"Huh" Prince Soma was confused, he looked at his body.

"Eh! What the-" Before he could say anything, he shakily dash into his room to change his clothes.

"And you're a Prince" Ciel scoffed

"Let's go Sebastian" he orders.

"Hai" Sebastian nodded.

The two quickly head downstairs, passing by Agni, who is heading upstairs with a newspaper in his armpits.

"Oh, Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive, namaste" Agni put his hand together and bows down

"Namaste" Sebastian greeted back woth a smile.

Ciel nodded in response.

"Yes. Yes But If you excuse us, we really must be going" Ciel said, tilting his head in the direction of Prince Soma

Sebastian bows down in farewell, in response Agni bid "Konbawa".

Then Sebastian followed his bocchan outside.

"CIEL!!!" Prince Soma yelled over

He was already in his day clothes but not neatly dressed, stopping midway from the stairs.

But he was too late, he fell to his knees, with his head hung low.

"Ouji!" Agni thought something is wrong with his highness.

"Ciel! You broke our promise again!!!" Prince Soma angrily said

Since its still early, Ciel suggest they could take a short visit to Undertaker's Funeral Parlor.

Anytime or Anyday, or even a second, he could be there.

And so, they've arrived at the place. It was the same as before, nothing has changed.

"He never really showed up, after all, Young Lord" Sebastian recon.

"So, Undertaker is into hiding now?" Ciel rose an eyebrow.

"He never even came back to collect his beloved corpse, I could smell the scent of those corpses from here" Sebastian said.

"But, where he could be?" Ciel thought

"Where who?"

Ciel lift up his head, the sound of the voice was very familiar.

"Lau!" Ciel avert his eyes to his left side. "How long have you been there?"

"Just arrived, My Lord. Tell me who is this person who have gone" Lau asked, while patting the head of Ran-Mao who latched on to her.

"I'm afraid it can not be seen or heard in public, we must move to a different location, somewhere more private" Ciel told him.

"Private you say," Lau grinned.

"How is this private!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Calm down, Young Lord, besides this place is practically empty, don't worry about it" Lau assured him.

They are now at the River Thames, The same place where they were with Aberlain.

With a defeated sigh, he sat down and discuss with Lau...

...during the discussion...

Ciel glared at Lau, eye twitching as he felt irritated by him.

"Did you know? Recently, In Paris, France, a noble create a Fashion Line that sell a thousand pieces"

"We are getting off topic...Lau..."

"...I have to say, his designs are quite eye-catching..."

Ciel sighed. "As if your not interested" Sebastian whispered in his ear too close

The young master flinched and move away from him. "Shut up" he glared at him.

Lau and Ran-Mao watched amusingly as the two quarrel.

He continued "He was rewarded as the youngest designer ever was... same age as you I think, He arrived here in London a few days ago, quite popular around ladies"

"And... what does that have to do with what we are supposed to discuss right now" Ciel asked.

"Nothing. I just want to share it" Lau grinned. Flower float around.

Ciel scoffed. "Useless" he whispered.

...and so it continues...

After an eventful meeting up with Lau, Ciel came back to his Manor, meeting up with Elizabeth who have waited at his doorstep since morning.

"Elizabeth, Please, I haven't eaten my lunch yet" Ciel said.

Elizabeth shooked her head "That's why I'm here! Can I eat lunch with you" giving him the eyes.

Ciel groaned "Do what you want"

Elizabeth jumped in excitement, she giggled looping her arm around Ciel's

"Sebastian, prepare lunch" Ciel ordered him.

"Hai"

When he arrived at the kitchen, he entered the room, and saw...

Broken Plates scattered around the floor, flames surrounded the room, and a large crack in every wall, like

With Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldroy yelling at each other in the middle, all covered with ashes.

Darkness covered Sebastian eyes, head hunged down, and said with a cold, dangerous and disappointed voice.

"What happened here?"

Mey-rin, Finny and Baldroy stops for a moment when they sense the dangering aura of Sebastian.

"S-s-sebastian" the three stuttered, sweating bullets.

Sebastian walked slowly to them, they back up further. He asked again.

"What exactly happened here?"

The three was terrified, they suddenly kneeled down and beg for forgiveness.

"Gomen, Sebastian, it was not my fault" Finny apologized

"Not your fault?, it was clearly your doing" Baldroy pointed at him.

Finny wiped the tears in his eyes

"It was not! Mey-rin did it first" Now Finny is pointing at her.

"Huh! It was not! Baldroy started it" Mey-rin is pointing at Baldroy.

"Huh" Baldroy exclaimed.

They kept arguing with each other, coming up with comebacks that irritate them more.

They only stopped when they sense the dark aura clouding all over Sebastian. Ans pretty soon, ot will gobbled up the whole kitchen area.

Ciel and Elizabeth were sitting in the opposite end long table, chatting with each other when a loud crash and thud was heard from the kitchen

"What is that noise?" Lizzy asked

"D-Don't mind that" Ciel stuttered

Although in the inside, he was nervous. What trouble has his servants do that made Sebastian caused that commotion.

"But... that was a rather loud commotion, what if something happens!" Elizabeth sound worried.

"There's nothing to be worry about, milady" Sebastian appeared right next to Lizzy. Holding a large tray of lunch.

Ciel notices his messy looking hair, but in a blink. Sebastian had it brushed nice like there were nothing to see.

He first serve Elizabeth's lunch,

"Wow! It looks delicious" Lizzy compliment him.

Sebastian smiled. He went to Ciel next, he bent down his body ever so sligthly, to give his young lord his own food.

"What did you do? You could have get us exposed" Ciel whispered.

"Daijobu, it seems Elizabeth is far too oblivious for that. Rest assured, I have take care of everything" Sebastian mumbled back.

Ciel sighed "Be careful next time."

"Oh? Are you worried about me? A butler." Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up! I'm talking about your existence, who is worried about you?!" Ciel said looking up to him.

"Worried about what?" Elizabeth had been watching them sneak glances and whispering.

"Nothing Elizabeth, just some matters about my company" Ciel lied.

"Moh... talking about work, and its Lizzy" Lizzy said puffing her cheeks.

Sebastian bows down and leave the two alone for awhile. He went back to the kitchen.

He had ordered Mey-rin, Finny and Baldroy to work on the garden duties.

He rolled up his sleeves, and he cleaned all of the mess. Repaired the large hole in the wall. Replaced the broken plates with new. And Extinguish all the fire.

Within a minute, he got everything done. The kitchen is cleaned, organized and sparkly.

Sebastian checked his watch and notice the time.

"My, Almost late." Sebastian put back his watch, and leave the room to fetch his master.

"Guard the manor while I'm gone" Ciel said to his three servants.

"Hai" the three said in a robot voice. They are still disapppinted and sad at themself.

Ciel looked back at them again, although he may not look like he care about his servants, but he really does.

He was about to asked them what is wrong, when Elizabeth pushed him inside. Never having the oppurtonity to talk to them.

Sebastian follows inside as well, he glanced at them through the window for a second, averting his eyes to glance at his bocchan.

They are now headed to the Town Plaza, the carriage stops at a nearby boutique that sells women's dresses.

"Here Ciel! Come one" Elizabeth excitedly sprint to the entrance of the boutique.

Ciel looked up to the sign and read it.

(The Design and Style woud look like this)

"Amore, Cadenza" The very front of the boutique, showcase the most beautiful gowns protected by glass.

"I have never seen this shop before" Ciel said.

"It recently just got opened a few week ago." Sebastian said. "Within the first opening, millions of clothing are already sold"

"You seem to know a lot about this." Ciel grinned smugly.

Sebastian grinned. "I happened to catch some gossipers on the way here"

"Ciel! Come inside!" Lizzy called over ciel.

Sebastian opened the door, for Ciel, but before that he looked at someone for a second then he walked in.

Just not far from the entrance, a suspicious young boy was watching the two of them, and smirked secretly.

An hour passed, since they came in here, and Lizzy had not chosen a dress yet.

"How about this milady?" suggested a saleswoman who is holding a black velvet dress.

"But its too dark" Lizzy complained

"Ooh this look perfect on you!" Another saleswoman holding a red rose gown.

"Aah Kawaii!" Lizzy agreed.

"Oh this one too!" Lizzy pointed to a blue ocean mermaid like gown.

Whenever Lizzy found something she likes, she ran off by her self, with her maid and the saleswomans trailing behind her.

On the other hand, Ciel is watching Lizzy from afar, sitting in his comfortable chair.

Sebastian even prepared a tea and biscuits for the young lord, just a minute ago.

"She's taking her time, isn't it" Sebastian said,

"Yes, and I regretted ever saying that, why did I thought about that." Ciel asked himself.

"I would rather work than to waste my time on some shopping" Ciel took a sip of the tea. Then he heard one of the sales woman calling for help.

"Milady!-" the first saleswoman tried to stop her, but she tripped.

Time slowed down for Sebastian, as his eyes glowed pink, within a second, he had the clothes and the girl in his arms.

The saleswoman blushed by their close contact, like she was never been touch by a man before.

"A-arigato" the saleswoman shyly thanked her.

"Its no problem, my lady" Sebastian replied.

Sebastian lifted up the saleswoman, while the other was occupied with clothes.

The other saleswoman and customers squealed together, as they stared at Sebastian with heart in their eyes.

Ciel groaned, feeling a little headache starting to form.

Then all of a sudden, fan girls customers swarmed around the black-clad butler.

Ciel could no longer see Sebastian from these crazy people.

"Ugh, Can't take this anymore" Ciel annoyingly said.

He decided he would go out for awhile, to get fresh air. He doesn't need Sebastian after all.

He managed to squeeze in between the group of girls, then he came out of the shop, blushing furiously and breathing heavily.

He wipe the sweat of his forehead and fixed his clothes. He stood infront of the entrance for a moment.

Apparently, Ciel did not know what to do, he figured after he leaves the boutique for how many minutes, the girls will soon disappear.

But as he looked inside, it would take a very long time.

He sighed, he glanced around the streets when he heard people yelling and screaming.

"Thief!"

"He stole my bag!"

"Chase him!"

It was heading towards Ciel's direction, though the robber wasn't looking where he was supposed to look.

And ciel hadn't had the time to move, the robber hit ciel's shoulder, he falls down with a grunt.

"Stupid Kid! Getting in my way!" The old man shouted.

"Oi-" Ciel wanted to shout him back.

But was even shocked, when the man was kicked very on the face landing closeky beside Ciel.

He looked up and saw a commoner.

"Hope that will teach you a lesson not to steal from people" The young boy speaks with a cold voice.

"Y-yes" the robber vowed.

Then the scotlard yard have come to arrest the man and take him to prison.

"Oh thank you so much" A beautiful lady came to the young boy thanking him.

The young boy politely gave the bag back to the lady

"Anything for you, Ma Cherie" the young boy speak in a well mannered voice but with a hint of seductiveness. He lightly kiss the lady's hand which made her blushed.

He bid goodbye once again to the lady.

Then he nearly forget about someone else, he went to the young master, who massaging his right shoulder.

"Forgive me, But are you alright Petite Garcon"

Said with a strong french accent.

Ciel rose an eyebrow at the last sentence of what he said but he nodded.

"I'm fine" he groaned in pain.

"No I Insist, shall I take you to a doctor?" The young boy asked first.

"Please, don't bother. Nothing too big" Ciel insisted. When he finally stared closely at the young boy's face.

He had an unusual color of hair, pink. And weird color of eyes, red. Like a vampires.

Or a demon? Ciel thought.

He also notice from the back of its head, his hair was tied with a bun.

Alix notices he was staring at him for a very long time.

"Ah, you probably wondering why, I look like this. Its a very long story but to cut it short, I had a bad accident in the past. This is the result." The young boy explained to him.

Ciel was suprised at first "I-I never meant to ask."

"Of course not, Your just curious" The young boy laughed. While smiling at Ciel.

Unknowingly, Ciel blushed slightly. He didn't know why but he felt something different about him.

"I'm Alix by the way, what yours, Petite Garçon?" He held out his hand to shake.

"Ciel." He took Alix's hand and shake it.

"Bonjour, Ciel. But, I just keep calling you, My Petite Garçon"

Ciel was annoyed, he doesn't have to keep calling him 'little'.

Then Alix remembered something, he took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"OH MON DIEU!, I better get going" Alix exclaimed, he put his pocket watch in his pocket.

"Sorry, for troubling your time" Ciel apologizes.

Alix shooked his head "Its fine though. It was nice meeting you"

He was about to go when he stop at Ciel's side and whispered to him.

"Au revoir, Ciel Phantomhive"

Ciel eyes widen, he tried to stop him, but he was knowhere out of sight. He looked for him, but he couldn't find him.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian, with a worried look in his face.

"What is wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing." Yet

To be continued...


End file.
